TGR Alt Scenes: "Be Who You Are And Go Far"
By Miipack603 TGR Alt Scenes is my series of fan-made segments that I would add or change to the 2016 Thomas special, The Great Race, to make it better. This series will be told in script format, similar to many theatrical plays and shows. Scene 14 Sunset on the MAINLAND. THOMAS and ASHIMA puff through the countryside as “Be Who You Are and Go Far” begins to play. ASHIMA: You can only be you, There's nothing else you can possibly do, THOMAS: And now I’m happy, I am who I am I’ll be the best me that I can. GORDON (as he enters from behind ASHIMA on the left track being pushed by HENRY): You don’t need to be faster, bigger, stronger, PHILIP (as he enters from behind THOMAS on the left side): You don’t need more than six small wheels. EMILY (as she enters from the left side behind PHILIP): You don’t need to be taller or be longer, JAMES (as he and PERCY enter from the right and left side behind HENRY and EMILY): Being you now has its own appeal! EVERYONE: Be who you are and go far, go far, Be who you are and go far. Be who you are and go fast, go far, Be who you are and go far! (Camera pans up and away from engines, then back down again, as the scene transitions from sunset on the MAINLAND.) EVERYONE: We don’t need to be faster, bigger, stronger, We don’t need more than six small wheels, We don’t need to be taller or be longer, Being me now has its own appeal! (The scene jumps to the engines puffing through VICARSTOWN STATION where CONNOR, CAITLIN, FLYING SCOTSMAN, and numerous PASSENGERS watch and cheer them on. Scene then cuts to engines passing through the SODOR COUNTRYSIDE as the song continues.) THOMAS: Every time I feel down, I'll remember all that I've found. ASHIMA: When times get tough, you'll never give in Power through, you'll always win. EMILY: In the end, you'll be a little stronger. PHILIP: You won't need more than your six small wheels. HENRY: If you just try, you'll stand a little taller. PERCY: Just be yourself, and you'll have appeal! (Scene cuts to engines entering KNAPFORD STATION, where TOBY, HENRIETTA, OLIVER, DUCK, DONALD, DOUGLAS, TOAD, STANLEY, ROSIE, ANNIE, CLARABEL, and WINSTON cheering them on.) EVERYONE: Be who you are and go far, go far, Be who you are and go far! Be who you are and go fast, go far, Be who you are and go fa-a-ar! (The scene jumps to a newspaper clipping, similarly to how it transitions in the movie. As the first set of credits play out, the scene jumps between several other news clippings, including stills from various events from the Great Railway Show.) Characters * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Henry * Emily * Phillip * Ashima * Toby (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Annie (cameo) * Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Vinnie (cameo) * Gina (cameo) * Frieda (cameo) * Shane (cameo) * Etienne (cameo) * Rajiv (cameo) * Yong Bao (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Raul (cameo) * Ivan (cameo) * Carlos (cameo) * Axel (cameo) Trivia * This scene replaces the original "Be Who You Are and Go Far" ending scene. Category:Writings Category:Stories